


Battle of Two Worlds

by Thecasterofshadows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Holoforms (Transformers), Transformers (2007) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecasterofshadows/pseuds/Thecasterofshadows
Summary: Two sides: Good and Bad, Light and Dark, Autobots and Deceptions. Their all the same, really. But they brought their war to her home, her world, and she be damned if she didn't do anything about it."I am the devil reincarnated, curses and all, you should be thanking Primus that I am with you and not against you."





	1. Chapter 1

Before time began, there was the cube.

 

We know not of where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. 

That is how our race is born.

For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some is wanted for good, mothers for evil.

And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost in the far reaches of space.

We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world.

And just as all hope seemed last, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth.

But we were already too late.

\--------------------------

"I don't understand why I had to get up at the ass crack of dawn." I whine as I curl up into a ball in the passenger seat on his truck. He decided to be the wonderful friend he is and wake me up at bloody 4 am. "There's a reason why you live with your mother." He stops laughing and gives he a cold glare. Now it was my turn to laugh.

Figs and I have know each other since middle school. It's kind of funny looking back and realizing how much things have changed.

"Hey Figs." I ask. He raises a eye brow but puts it back down when he see the men in front of the car about 50 feet. He shakes his head with a mischievous smile. He slows down as we approach the two men. I pull out two cans of silly string and climb through the sun roof. You have no idea how long i have been waiting for this chance.

"Hey boys! Need a ride!" I yelled. The boys turn around just as i spray the can. the string goes right into their faces. Figs truck goes into a stop and he roll’s down his window so I can hear his laughing from inside the truck.

"Really, Ash! Really!" Epps yells. I nod my head while clutching my stomach as I fall to the bed of the truck. They both open the back doors of the truck to put their bags in. Their faces turn to disbelief when they see who is driving.

"Fig! Why the hell would you let her do that!?" Epps exclaims, climbing into the front seat. Will climbs into the back seat next to me on the bed of the truck. I lean my head back against his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head. I barely hear Figs and Epps sing "First come love, then comes marriage."

I feel his chest shake with laughter. He buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm gonna miss you." He quietly says. He takes his hand and puts them on my waist to turn me, so that I am facing him. 

"Me too." Our lips meet in a hungry manner. One of his hand go to the back of my head and gets tangled within my hair. One of my hands finds their way into his hair. He uses his free hand to tip my head up to deepens the kiss but is interrupted.

"Hey!" We jump apart. Epps sticks his head out the back window. "We don't need any little Lennoxs around. One's enough trouble." I hide my face in Wills shoulder and he flips him off. Figs and Epps laugh loudly at his reaction.

"I already got man-kids." I shrug my shoulders while saying that.

"Hey!" Comes from all three boys. They all glare at me until we break down laughing. A few personal around us look at us like 'WTF', others just look at us and go back to their work. Figs turns on the radio and Warriors by Imagine Dragons comes on. I smile and the boys cheer. (Epps and Figs.)

"In youth you'd lay

Awake at night and scheme

Of all the things you could change but it was just a dream." I sang

"Here we are!

Don't turn away now

We are the Warriors that built this town" Will and i sang.

"Here we are! 

don't turn away now 

We are the Warriors that built this town!!" Epps and Figs joined in. Well, yelled in. 

"From dust, will come

When you'll have to rise

Above the rest and prove yourself, your spirit never dies.

Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above, but don't weep for me 'Cause this will be the labor of my love."

Figs and Epps yell the rest.

"You have a beautiful voice, Love." Will says in my ear. I blush and tilt my head, so my hair covers my face.

"No, don’t do that." He takes my face in his hands and uses his pointer fingers to push the hair out of my face. " There's those baby blues that I'm going to miss." Blue meets green as we stare into each other’s eyes. My eyes move around his face, memorizing all the details of his face like the stubble on his chin, the tiny scar on his cheek, his worry lines on his forehead. When I land back on his eyes, I notice him doing the same thing. His thumb brushes over my lip, and up to my forehead where he kisses me. We jerk out of our dream -like state as the truck stops. The bed of the truck opens, and a hand grabs my ankle to pull me out. I scream a little until I notice who the hand belongs to.

I lightly kick the person in the stomach and slide the rest of my way to the edge. When my feet touch the ground, Epps pulls me into one of his famous bear hugs. My feet leave the ground and he twirls me around.

"Hey, make sure you don't get hurt." I order as I pull away from him. 

"Alright. But you have to make sure you don't get hurt." He puts both hands on my shoulders.

"No promises!" I smile as he walks away. He shakes his head as he walks onto the plane and I turn to Figs. He holds the keys to his truck out and I go to grab them, but he lifts them just above my limit.

"Chica, I don't want any scratches or dents on that truck, ok?" I nod and try to get them, but he just raises them higher. With his eyebrow raised, he says “I’m serious.”

"Ye have little faith in me." I fake pout as I attempt to get them again.

"Really I wonder why?" I know exactly why.

"Okay, that one time was not my fault." It was my idea and completely my fault.

"My truck was pink and green last time!" He yells, putting his hands up in aggravations.

"That was Manny's idea. I just went through with it." He ruffles my hair at the mention of his cousin. Me and Figs have known each other the longest. We went to the same school, played together, even beat bullies up for each other. He's the reason me and Will know each-other.

With a sigh, he drops the keys into my awaiting hand.

I turn to Will and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What? Come on babe." Will whines because he didn't get a hug. "You had a conversation with them," he points to Figs and Epps, who are standing watching us with smiles. "And all I get is a kiss on the cheek!" I roll my eyes and turn around to give him a hug.

"Be careful." No answer. I hit his chest lightly. "I'm serious. I don't know what would happen if I lost you." Now my eyes are getting tears in them. He puts one of fingers under my chin to lift my head up to look at him. My 5'6 is small compared to his 5'11 "Relax, I'm coming back." He says looking into my eyes. His eyes hold truth and sincerity. 

"You better." He leans down to kiss me. I step onto my tiptoes to reach his mouth. His hands are placed on either side of my waist and my hands wrap around his neck. 

"Let's go, Lennox!" Epps yells from the plane.

Will pulls away first and lightly chuckles and his friend’s impatience. He places his forehead on mine and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm coming home. I promise." His lips linger on my forehead, until he reluctantly pulls away. He jogs to the plane with his bag in hand, never once looking back. The bay doors close behind him and lift of the runway.

I watch the plane as it disappears over the horizon. Taking the person I love away from me.

This is going to be a long 6 months


	2. Chapter 2

Some Desert in Qatar~  
Scorponk chased Lennox's team into a small, ran down village. Lennox followed Mahfouz into his house while the other tried to hold off the metal scorpion. Key word: TRIED to.  
"Do you have a telephone?" Lennox questioned the man. The man looks at him in confusion. "Telephone!" Lennox does the gesture for phone and the man finally gets it.   
Lennox immediately dials the number that is drilled into his brain.  
"This is an emergency call to the pentagon!" Lennox yells into the phone. The wall he was hiding behind explodes so he ducks down and runs to a different cover. "NO I DON'T HAVE A CREDIT CARD!" Lennox runs across the field and slides across the sand while shooting the metal bastard. "I'm in the middle of a war zone! This is ridiculous!" Lennox complains. He looks over to where Epps is ten feet away. "Epps, I need a credit card!"  
Epps glawnces down at his friend. "My back pocket!" He yells over the gunfire.  
Lennox crawls behind Epps and looks at all the pockets.  
"You've got ten back pockets!" Lennox retorts as he pats down all of Epp's pockets to find his wallet.  
"Left cheek, left cheek, left cheek." He repeatedly yells.  
Lennox takes cover in a corner near Epps.  
"Okay, it's visa," Lennox pauses for a moment before he starts yelling again. "No, it dont want a premium package! Epps! Pentagon!" Lennox tosses the phone and starts shooting at the thing, making up for Epps lack of fire.  
"We need gunships ASAP! Man, if you seen this shit..." Epps trails off as Scorponk sends a missle into one of the buildings behind him. Bricks fly everywhere, so he runs to where Lennox is taking cover and ducks next to him.  
Once he was safe, he continued his talking. "Seven man team north of orange smoke!" He yells over the heavy gunfire and tosses a can that holds orange smoke. The smoke starts to spread over the battlefield. "Attack direction west, your clear and hot!"  
Lennox releases a breathe he didn't know he was holding in when he sees the gunships appear over the horizon.  
"Laze the target, we got incoming!" Lennox yells to his team as he circles the bot from behind cover.  
"What? Bring it!"  
Everyone watches from their cover as the gunships shoot the are the robot is in. Lennox and Epps slowly rise from their places as the dust settles from the attack.  
The pair gapes to the sight in front of them. Scorponk was still standing.  
"Use 150 sabbot rounds. Bring the rain." Epps speaks into the phone. The planes fly overhead with another round of bullets just for the bastard. Scorponk seizes in the blazing sand before digging its self an exit in the dirt, leaving it's broken tail behind.

This is not happening. 

______________

Over the next five months, with the help of my dad,Will's older brother and his girlfriend we found and bought a nice two bedroom country side house, piss off an officer, and get the paint for the truck. Manny had agreed, after many hours begging, to paint his cousins’ truck again and we are going to color the truck rainbow.

 

To present day, I am standing in the door way of a storage unit that Manny rents in a white tank top and jean shorts. Manny stands next to me in the same thing except that he has no shoes on.

"He's going to hate us." I smirk mischievously.

“That’s fine with me.” Manny shrugs and tosses his hat to the side.

“He may never talk to us again.”

"I know but-" Manny starts.

"But we don't care." I finish. We both look at each other and brake out laughing. He grabs a bucket of paint on the shelf next to him and puts it in the truck, with the top open. By the time we have all the paint in the truck Manny and I have some paint on our shirts. Some paint was tossed around. Anyways we drive to his house and pull the truck into the backyard. He runs inside to grab the big paint brushes, but I just grab a can and launch the paint, towards the car.

"Hey. I can't find..." Manny trails off as he sees me launching the paint. I turn my head turn him and shrug. He runs over to grab a bucket and throws the paint at the truck. About an hour later every inch of the truck is covered, and so are we.

Later that day, still covered in paint, my friend and i go out to eat.

"Are you sure you’re okay?" Kaela ask me for the hundredth time. A couple days ago I got into a motorcycle accident, some guy pulled out right in front of me. I had to get stitches on my left thigh, and I have bruises up my entire left side.

"Yes, I am, just hungry." She brings me to a Burger King. We sit outside drinking our shakes and catching up.

We have been there for a least ten minutes until my cousin bikes past and flips over when he hits a huge bump in the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaela exclaims as Sam’s back collides with the ground.

"Are you ok?" I worriedly ask Sam. Sam struggles to get up. He looks at me, looks at Kaela, then looks back to me.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm slowly losing my mind a little bit." He says. "I'm getting chased by my car.” Kaela and I look at each other at Sam’s weird revelation. Sam quickly picks up Aunt Judy’s pink bike and rides off.

I get up along with Kaela and follow her to her motorcycle. She puts on her helmet and hands me mine. We pull out into the main road to follow Sam. Kaela hits the brake when a police car stops right in front of us. I read the side of the police car and it reads ‘To Punish and Enslave.’ We both look at each other and follow the ‘police’ car. I have never seen a squad car with writing like that. Kaela stops at a red light and looks around before she scoffs and shakes her head.

We lost them.

Kaela drives around the for a few minutes, about to give up, until we see Sam running out of the underway. He yells something waving his hands in the air. Ignoring Sam’s yells, we pull into the gates only to have Sam tackle us off the bike. Kaela lands on me due to me being on the back of the bike.

"God!" I groan. My left side throbs in pain. Kaela rolls off me and yells "What is your problem, Sam?" He points where a robot emerges from a pile of cars.  

"Are you kidding me!?" I painfully stand up, bringing Kaela up with me. Sam takes Kaela’s hand and she takes mine as we all run away from the robot. Sam trips, taking me and Kaela with him. Out of nowhere, a yellow Camaro and slams into the robot. Its doors open for us. Sam automatically jumps into the car, with me and Kaela hesitating. I make the decision for both of us, I push Kaela into the car and I jump in after her.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell!?" I shriek as a metal foot lands inches from my face.

My eyes widen when I see a yellow and black robot where Sam's car use to be. Sam grabs Kaela’s arm to pull her back and she grabs my hand. The police car speeds towards us and transforms as it launches itself at the yellow robot. We all run different ways to avoid being crushed by the two. Somewhere along the lines, my backpack slides of my shoulders without me noticing.

We try to run away from the fight, but it keeps following us.

"Oh shit!" A mini robot jumps on Sam taking him down to the ground. I stop and look back at him, but Kaela keeps running towards the a little shack. Turning around I run to the tool shed that Kaela is struggling to get the door open. I pull my pocket knife out and use that to wedge the door open

"What?" I question when I see her looking t me. "You have to admit, this is not the weirdest thing you have seen me do." I state. She nods. Her and I rush into the shed to find something to help Sam with. Her hands find a saw on the fourth shelf. She smirks like the devil on Satan worship Wednesday. We both run out of the shed but go different ways. She runs towards Sam and I run towards the robots fighting. It looks like Bee(what I'm calling the Camaro now) is losing.

"Hey, jackass!” My arms wave around in the air above me. “Over here!" I yell. The mean one pauses to look at me and Bee uses that to his advantage. He pushes the mean one on the ground and starts punching him.

A few feet behind them I see my bag laying on the ground. My hand goes to my shoulder to look for the straps.

When did I lose that? 

Just as I near the bag, a yellow hand picks it up and holds it in front of me. I look up to see Bee holding it for me. My surprisingly calm hands take the bag out of his hand.

“Thank you.” I shakily say. Bee nods his metal head and walks towards the area at which I left Sam.

Walking over I hear Sam say, "it's probably Japanese." I roll my eyes. I walk around the hill and stop a couple feet behind Kaela. The stitches in my arm and thigh came out and I think I re-broke a couple ribs. I push on my rib cage but stop when I feel pain.

"You are the strangest boy I have ever meet." Kaela finally says

"Why does Sam have no pants?" I question when I see my little cousin walking up the hill towards Bee. She just shrugs and points to a small metal exoskeleton. I tilt my head to the side like a confused puppy.

"What was- what was that last night?" Sam questions holding one of his hands up as if replicating some kind of motion.

"Message from star-fleet Captain... Throughout the inanimate vastness of space... Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven!" Bee says through the radio.

"Or demons crawling up from hell." I mumble thinking about what just happened. Not hearing what I said, Kaela steps closer to Bee and ask "Visitors from heaven? What, like an alien or something?" Any logical person could tell you that.

Bee does like a small happy dance and points at her. He kneels and transforms back into the car and the he door opens.

"Any more questions you want to ask?" A voice comes through the radio. Kaela and Sam hesitate but I'm already in the back seat. I rest my head against the window. Sleep trying to take over but I'm not letting it.

It takes about another minute for both to get in the car. My eyes droop down slightly from the blood loss

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up- Crazy lady-we’re here." Bee’s radio talking wakes me up. My head shoots up as I climb out the car. I slowly get dizzy, so I lean against Kaela for support. She quickly wraps a arm around my waist for support.

"You alright?" She whispers. I start to nod my head but stop when it starts to hurt.

“Just a little migraine.” I say to calm her rising panic. She gives me an unsure look before she turns away. My hands push down on my side.

My eyes follow the noise of engines and I see a black GMC top pick, a silver Pontiac solstice, a white and orange ambulance, and a red and blue Semi drive onto the ally. I hear a lot of meal shifting and gears turning. I hear a thud a look up to find the big robot I front of us. Mine and Kaela’s eyes widen.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Ashlyn Zoe Cade-Coulson, descendants of Captain Archibald Witwicky?" The biggest one asks.He must be the leader, he stands in the middle/front of all of the others. 

"Yea.” Sam answers with pure confusion on his face.

“Maybe.” I answer. “Depends on why you’re asking.”

"My name is Optimus Prime." I’m going to call him Prime. "We are autonomous robotic organisms form the planet Cybertron." I raise my eyebrow at the name. That's more of a mouthful then Manny Cameron Diaz George Gustatory.

“Or autobots for short.” The orange and white one says. (I’m going to use the colors for TFP, I just disliked the colors they gave Rachet in the movie.)

"What's kicking little bitches." The smallest one says as he flips and lands on, a now, crushed car.

"This is my first lieutenant, jazz." Prime says. He then turns and looks at the top pick.

"What was that? How he did he too that." Sam questions Prime.

"We've learned earths languages through the World Wide Web." Prime answers. I scoff and nod my head. Of course, you can get everything off the internet now-a-days.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." I look up with a slight smile when I hear 'weapons specialist.'

"You feeling lucky punks?" He points his cannons at us. Sam and Kaela shrink back while I just stand there.

"Easy, Ironhide." Prime motions with his hand to back down

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons" Ironhide whines. I giggle at his childish antics. Sam looks over at me and just glares at me. I scoff and flip him off.

“I can act childish if I want, you screamed your like a little bitch a couple hours ago.”

"I like her." Ironhide points at me. I smirk in Sam’s direction. Big guy with a scary gun on my side now bitch.

"Our medical officer Ratchet." Prime points at the ambulance.

Ratchet sniffs the air "The boys pheromone level suggest he wants to mate with the black hair female." He looks at the two teenagers as he says that. Kaela scratches her head and steps away from Sam. I laugh so hard that I fall to ground holding my stomach.

Kaela walks over to me and picks me up by the arm.

“I’m fine.” I choke out while still laughing. Kaela groans in annoyance. “I’m sorry, that was the funniest thing I have heard all day.” Seeing me up and talking, all the bots except Rachet turns back to Sam.

“Nice to know my embarrassment amuses you.” She sarcastically says.

“The blonde-haired femme seems to have multiple wounds on the left side of her body.” Rachet adds when I’m on my feet. I feel all eyes turn to me, but Kaela’s head snaps in my direction.

“I knew you weren’t okay!” She yells.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Brea- Nope.

“I was fucking tackled off a motorcycle, tossed out of a car, and pushed down a hill in the same FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC DAY!” My furious glare turns to Sam and Bee. As if they feel my fury, they both start stepping away from me. Jazz, Agent Gibbs style, slaps the back of Bee’s helm.

“I believe I can help.” Ratchet offers.

Ironhide holds a hand out for me to sit on while Ratchet helps me.

“This may sting a little.” The Doc-bot warns before he sprays a blue liquid over my wounds. I marvel at the sight, the blue liquid turns skin-color and fuses with my skin over the open areas. Ironhide sets me down next to him.

Hearing the last few parts of Sam’s conversation with prime me and Sam say "eBay?/eBay." We both look at each other, but I look away first.

"If the deceptions find the All Spark, they will use its power to transforms Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet gravely says.

"And the Human race will be extinguished." Me and Prime say together. They all look at me, half slightly scared. "Common sense guys." I nod my head. Prime stands full height next to Ratchet and Jazz while Ironhide and Bee kneel.

"Samuel Witwicky, you hold the key to Earths survival." Prime says.


End file.
